Après elle
by Link9
Summary: Hermione se retrouve seule après la bataille finale. Elle s'isole. MAis rapidement, le monde de la sorcellerie la rattrape... Hermione/McGonagall // femmslash


Bonsoir !!

Je suis prolifique aujourd'hui ! VOici un OS, très long, sur lequel je planche depuis un an. L'est enfin fini ! MErci à PAradise qui m'a généreusement offert le titre.

Yuri, donc homophobes, bye bye

Disclamer : rien à moi, tout à JKR

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**APRES ELLE…**

**1 mois après…**

Cela fait un mois tout juste, 30 jours, que la guerre est finie, que Voldemort est vaincu, que mes parents sont morts, que je vis seule… Que Ginny a rompu avec moi.

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. La bataille a éclaté le dernier jour de l'année, à la gare de King Cross. Ce fut… une effusion de sang. Mes parents, simples moldus de leur état, étaient venus me chercher. A peine m'avaient-ils exposé le programme de nos vacances qu'une explosion avait retenti. Les gens courraient dans tous les sens, moldus et sorciers confondus. Et alors que je sortais ma baguette, mes parents furent touchés par deux éclairs verts. Ils s'écroulèrent, les yeux encore ouverts.

Après, je dois avouer que c'est flou. Je sais juste qu'à la fin, un râle retentit, Harry tomba à genoux et Ginny se précipita sur lui… pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Alors qu'une heure plus tôt, dans un wagon désert, nous étions nues, l'une contre l'autre…

Je me souviens avoir chancelé, être tombée, les larmes coulant sur mes joues. Je ne pensais à rien, mes yeux restèrent bloqués sur cette image. Deux mains me relevèrent. C'était McGonagall, qui posait sur moi un regard inquiet. Je m'étais dégagée et, sans attendre les secours, j'avais transplané.

Je secoue la tête. Je ne dois plus y penser. Mais depuis un mois, je n'arrive pas à sortir de ce cercle vicieux. Je me maudis, je les maudis, je pleure.

Dans la semaine suivant la fin de la guerre, le notaire de mes parents prit contact avec moi pour l'héritage. Je mis en vente la maison, dont je devrai bientôt toucher la somme. Elle a été vendue rapidement, et j'en suis heureuse. Je n'aurai pas pu remettre les pieds là-bas.

Le ministère organisa dans la foulée une réception, offrant une belle somme d'argent aux héros, dont je faisais partie. Sept milles gallions… Une véritable fortune. Je pris la bourse des mains du ministre, et partit sans un regard à Ginny, accrochée aux bras d'Harry. Ce dernier n'avait pas cherché à me voir. Je ne sais pas ce que la plus jeune des Weasley lui avait dit, mais je m'en doutais un peu.

Le lendemain, à la première heure, je me rendis à Gringotts, et changeai mes gallions en argent moldu. J'empaquetais le plus rapidement possible mes affaires chez mes parents, vendant ou donnant le reste. J'embarquais quelques meubles, la télé, de l'électroménager. Le strict nécessaire, en somme…

J'ai trouvé rapidement un appartement à louer. Un petit studio, vingt mètres carrés, au loyer modeste, dans une campagne reculée écossaise. C'était plus qu'il me fallait. Un petit frigo, un canapé lit, un ordinateur, deux plaques électriques, c'était suffisant. J'installais le téléphone et internet, et branchais ma télévision.

J'étais prête pour me murer dans la solitude, pour tenter d'oublier ce qui m'était arrivée.

**1 mois et une semaine après…**

Mon rythme de sommeil est décalé mais qu'importe. Je dors en journée, veille la nuit, passant des heures sur internet. N'ayant pu en profiter pendant ma scolarité, j'en découvre les richesses que tardivement. Les savoirs de la Toile sont inépuisables, et je m'en délecte. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau se formate, qu'il s'efforce à ne pas penser à mes parents, à mes projets abandonnés, à Ginny. Cependant, mon inconscient reprend le pas de temps à autre, et je m'écroule sur la moquette, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Une fois la crise passée, le regard vague, je me rassis devant l'ordinateur salutaire.

**1 mois et deux semaines après.**

J'ai découvert un site de livraison de course. Il était temps, mes provisions étaient épuisées. Je passe commande. Peu d'aliments solides, surtout de la boisson. De l'alcool… fort. Je me suis mise à boire. Je me rends compte que je deviens une épave, mais mon mal-être tend à s'aggraver dès que je suis à jeun.

Je bois pour oublier que j'ai honte… honte de boire.

Il me semble que c'est dans le Petit Prince, de St Exupéry. Ce sont les mots approximatifs, mais l'idée est là.

J'aimerai tant savoir pourquoi Ginny a agi de la sorte. Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fait. Après tout, je n'ai pas été oppressante, je n'ai rien demandé. C'est elle qui est venue me voir, elle qui m'a allumée pendant toutes ses semaines, elle qui m'a embrassée, qui m'a faite craquer. Je ne demandais rien d'autres que ses bras, et elle m'a offert son corps. Elle m'avait promis que nous resterions ensembles, qu'elle n'aimait que moi…

J'ai l'impression d'avoir été trompé depuis le début. Les « je t'aime » murmurés au creux de mon oreille sonnent faux, les regards jetés à la dérobés, trompeurs. J'ai été stupide de m'être laissée avoir comme cela, mais je ne pouvais savoir. Comment l'aurais-je pu ?

Je regarde autour de moi. Le studio est plongé dans la pénombre. Les volets sont restés fermés depuis mon emménagement. J'ouvre les fenêtres pour aérer une fois par jour, mais je me sens bien dans l'obscurité.

Le téléphone sonne. Pas besoin d'être Trelawney pour savoir que c'est le livreur. Il passe dans un quart d'heure me déposer les commissions. Bien. J'attends… Après « En attendant Godot », en attendant le livreur.

Il est sympa. Il s'appelle Erwan. Il fait ça pour payer ses études. Il assume l'intérim pendant les vacances. Je sais que je le reverrai. J'aime bien me faire livrer.

**1 mois et trois semaines après…**

Le livreur est revenu. On a discuté quelques minutes, et il m'a fait remarquer que ma boîte aux lettres déborde de courrier. Il me pose une pile d'enveloppes et part, me laissant mes cartons de bouteilles. Je lui demande, en lui glissant un billet, s'il peut m'acheter des cigarettes et me les ramener dans la journée. C'est chose faite une heure après. Je le remercie, et lui glisse quelques pièces dans la main.

Je retire les vêtements que j'avais mis pour l'arrivée du livreur, et remet mon pyjama. Je me rends compte que j'ai maigri. Mais qui s'en soucie ? En tout cas, pas moi…

J'ouvre un paquet de cigarette en faisant sauter la protection plastique et le papier aluminium. Je fais tourner entre mes doigts le fin tube de nicotine. Je serre entre mes lèvres le filtre et allume la sucette à cancer d'un coup sur la roulette d'un briquet. J'inhale le poison. Je le sens pénétrer dans mes poumons. Je tousse. J'ouvre une bouteille d'alcool et bois une gorgée. Mes yeux me brûlent, mais je persévère dans ma tentative de tabagisme.

Une fois finie, j'écrase le mégot dans un cendrier d'appoint, un verre avec un fond d'eau. Je cours dans la salle de bain et vomie. Je me sens vaseuse, et cela me soulage. Pour une fois, je suis malade, mais pas à cause d'elle.

En sortant de la salle de bain, mon regard se pose sur un petit carton, en haut de mon unique armoire. Dedans sont enfermées tout ce qui en rapport avec la magie. Mon uniforme, mes cours, les photos… ma baguette. J'avais réduit le tout pour que cela prenne moins de place. Ce fut mon dernier sortilège jeté.

**2 mois après…**

Je me suis réveillée au milieu de mon salon. Je n'ai pas eu la force de me traîner jusqu'au canapé lit. J'ai mal à la tête, mal au dos. Je remarque alors que je suis allongée sur la moquette que des lettres sont glissées sous la porte. Je me lève, titubante, fais une pile des enveloppes et les mets avec les autres. Combien en ais-je maintenant ? 10, 15, ou 30 ?

Je m'en moque. Je ne regarde même pas l'écriture.

Si elle m'avait dit pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle laissé au profit d'Harry alors que, quelques heures avant, elle m'embrassait, en me disant qu'elle voulait passer sa vie avec moi ? Cette question ne cesse de revenir à mon esprit, et je sais que jamais, je n'aurai la réponse… Mais je sais aussi que tant que je n'aurai pas cette réponse, je serai dans le tourment, que je ne pourrai reprendre une vie normale. Ma vie, mon cœur, mon esprit sont brisés. Je n'ai l'envie de rien…

**2 mois et une semaine après…**

C'est le dernier jour de mon livreur. Il reprend la fac sous peu, et se prend une semaine de vacances. Je suis un peu déçue, il n'y a que lui que je tolérais dans ma bulle. Il m'apporte encore une pile de lettres, plus nombreuse que jamais. Cependant, il me tend un bout de papier avec son numéro de téléphone. Si j'ai besoin qu'il m'apporte quoi que ce soit, il est disponible. C'est gentil de sa part, mais je sais que je ne l'appellerai pas. La porte se referme sur lui et je me retrouve à nouveau seule.

Je retourne devant mon pc. J'ai trouvé des sites ou plusieurs femmes sont dans la même situation que moi. Je ne participe pas à la conversation, je lis juste les échanges, voire si une phrase, une idée va provoquer en moi le déclic tant attendue, me sortir la tête de l'autre. Mais rien.

Je compte trop sur les autres, je pense…

**2 mois et deux semaines après…**

Je suis ivre, presque morte. Je suis avachie sur le canapé. La pièce tangue sous mes yeux. J'ai chaud, des gouttes de sueurs perlent sur mon front. Je sais que j'ai trop forcé aujourd'hui. Je n'ai même pas idée de l'heure qu'il peut être… Je jette un coup d'œil à la petite pendule du salon. 15 heures… Je m'améliore. La dernière fois, j'étais bonne à jeter à 16 heures…

Mon regard se pose sur les enveloppes. Je les saisis et contemple la première. Ce n'est pas du papier moldu. Mon cœur se serre et commence à battre à toute allure. Et si Ginny… Non, impossible. Pourquoi m'aurait-elle écrit ?

J'hésite. Il se peut que si j'ouvre cette lettre, aucun retour en arrière ne soit possible. Je reprendrai définitivement contact avec le monde sorcier. En ai-je envie ?

Cette écriture me dit vaguement quelques chose, mais qui ?

Ce n'est pas la curiosité qui me fait ouvrir la lettre, mais quelque chose qui s'attache plus à un courage de Gryffondor, les qualités caractérisant mon ancienne maison m'ayant fait cruellement défaut ces derniers temps.

Au moment où j'allais lire le parchemin, on frappe à ma porte. Je pose les lettres sur le canapé et me lève difficilement pour aller ouvrir. C'est mon ancien livreur. J'avais complètement oublié qu'il devait m'apporter des cigarettes. Je sais que je ne devais pas le revoir, mais il était repasser, pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Et je lui avais passé commande de paquets de clopes.

Oui, je sais que je suis dans un sale état aujourd'hui, Erwan. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien…

Il hausse les épaules, peu convaincu, et s'en va. Le pauvre… J'allais me rasseoir quand on refrappe. Cet appartement va devenir sous peu un hall de gare. Je retourne à la porte et l'ouvre mollement. Je m'attends à ce que le jeune homme me fasse une remontrance quand mon cœur s'arrête. Je sais qu'il va finir par repartir, mais quand ?

Je croise ses yeux verts. Ils sont inquiets, furieux, choqués, et je ne sais quel sentiment encore. Nous nous regardons en silence. Je ne sais pas si je dois la faire rentrer. Si jamais j'invite la femme à entrer, je sais que ma vie va prendre un tournant dont je ne suis pas sure de vouloir.

- Miss Granger…

- Professeur McGonagall…

- Vous comptez me laisser sur le pas de la porte ?

- Oui…

La réponse m'a échappée. Les sourcils de mon professeur forment une ligne noire inquiétante.

Elle me pousse légèrement et pénètre d'autorité dans mon studio. Elle s'assoit sur le canapé, repoussant le drap et l'oreiller. Je referme la porte et ne sais trop quoi faire.

- J'aimerai une tasse de thé, si vous avez, dit McGonagall, coupant le silence pesant.

- Je vous en fais chauffer tout de suite.

- Il me semble vous avoir appris le sort… commence-t-elle.

- Je ne pratique plus la magie.

- Je l'interromps rapidement et espère sincèrement qu'elle ne me posera pas de question gênante.

- Vous n'avez pas ouvert votre courrier, Miss Granger, dit-elle en contemplant la pile d'enveloppe.

- Je sais…

Je branche la bouilloire et dégote un sachet de thé derrière une bouteille de whisky. Je m'en sers un verre discrètement, histoire de me remettre de mes émotions. Le silence s'installe à nouveau, et je le déguste. Malheureusement, l'eau chauffe vite, et me voilà de retour devant mon ancien professeur. Elle pose ses yeux sur moi, me détaillant, tout en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

- Vous avez maigri… finit-elle pas dire.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

McGonagall ne répond pas. Elle se contente de finir sa tasse en observant d'un regard critique mon appartement. Elle repose le mug et se lève, époussetant négligemment sa robe.

- Lisez votre courrier, et nous parlerons demain.

- Mais… je…

- Bonne fin de journée, Miss Granger.

Sans que je puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, mon ancien professeur quitte mon studio. Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé, et me sers un verre que je bois d'une traite. Mais cela ne suffit pas. L'émotion me submerge. Je ne suis pas encore prête à affronter le monde de la magie, et le voilà qui me saute en plein visage, par le biais de cette femme implacable.

Et ces yeux… Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ils ressemblaient à ceux de Ginny. Non, ne plus penser à elle. Ne plus pleurer… Je m'allume une cigarette, et reboit un verre avant de me saisir du parchemin que je n'ai eu le temps de lire plus tôt.

_15 juillet, Poudlard_

_Chère Miss Granger,_

_Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de discuter avec vous suite à la réception donnée au ministère. Permettez-moi de vous inviter prendre un thé en ma compagnie à Poudlard, courant de la semaine. Merci de me donner votre réponse le plus rapidement possible._

_Cordialement,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Je fronce les sourcils, et me saisit de la deuxième enveloppe que j'ouvre immédiatement ; C'était la même demande, faite une semaine plus tard. J'ouvre successivement les autres lettres. Cependant, les trois dernières postées sont différentes.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je m'inquiète de votre silence. Nous n'avons jamais eu de problèmes de communications auparavant, aussi je me permets de vous redire que si vous avez le moindre soucis, n'hésitez pas à venir me trouver. La porte de mon bureau vous est toujours ouverte. Sans réponse de votre part d'ici une semaine, je vous rendrai visite, pour m'assurer de votre état de santé._

_Cordialement,_

_Minerva._

Je me tape le front de la paume. J'aurai du ouvrir ces fichues lettres et y répondre, histoire d'être tranquille. Que vais-je pouvoir inventer pour que mon ancien professeur soit rassurée ? Avec ce qu'elle a vu aujourd'hui, rien, malheureusement...

Mais comment a-t-elle eu mon adresse ? Merde ! Ne peut-on rien cacher à ces putains d'omniscient de directeurs de Poudlard ?

**Deux mois, deux semaines et un jour après…**

Qui tambourine à ma porte ? J'ouvre péniblement les yeux. Je me suis encore écroulée sur la moquette, en culotte. Je passe un tee-shirt tandis que mon visiteur s'impatiente. Il attendra bien quelques minutes. Je finis le verre d'alcool qui traîne sur la table basse et rallume une cigarette à moitié consumée trouvée dans le cendrier.

Oui, c'est bon, j'arrive. Pas la peine de s'énerver comme ça. Punaise, j'ai mal à la tête. Un dernier coup d'œil au miroir avant d'ouvrir la porte. J'ai des valises sous mes yeux rouges, le teint blafard et les cheveux proches de l'apocalypse capillaire. Rien d'affolant en somme.

Mince, j'avais complètement oublié que McGonagall devait revenir. Elle me toise du regard, et entre sans que j'aie le temps de l'inviter. Elle prend la même place que la veille et fait apparaître deux tasses de thé.

Je m'assois à même le sol, face à elle, la cigarette toujours au bec. Apparemment, cela ne lui plait pas, puisque d'un geste sec et rapide, elle me l'ôte de la bouche pour l'écraser furieusement dans le cendrier.

- Mais… Professeur !

- Veuillez ne pas vous tuer lentement en ma présence, miss Granger, réplique-t-elle sèchement.

Je la foudroie du regard. Déjà qu'elle s'impose chez moi, si elle commence à me dicter ses règles, ça ne va pas aller. Je délaisse la tasse de thé fumante devant moi mais n'ose me servir un verre. Elle serait capable de me jeter toutes mes bouteilles.

- Alors ? demande-t-elle sèchement.

- Alors quoi ?

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi miss Granger. Cela fait des semaines qu'on a aucune nouvelle de vous ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien qui vous concerne…

Je suis dure, je sais, mais je ne demande qu'une chose : retourner à ma solitude. Mon ancien professeur se lève et se plante devant moi. Je sais qu'elle se retient de me gifler. Je le sens.

- Potter et Ginny Weasley sont venus me voir… poursuit-elle.

A ses noms, mon cœur rate un battement. Je tente de conserver mon calme, et je dois dire que l'alcool ingurgité m'aide grandement.

- En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

- Ils s'inquiètent de votre silence…

- Je n'en crois rien…

- Harry ne comprend pas que vous l'abandonniez… Quant à Ginny…

- Je me fous de ce que pense cette…

Je laisse ma phrase en suspend. Nous nous dévisageons.

- Sur ce, si vous n'avez rien de mieux à m'apprendre… dis-je en désignant la porte de sortie.

Mon ancien professeur fronce les sourcils.

- Que vous arrive-t-il, je ne vous reconnais pas… murmure McGonagall.

- Rien d'important. Je ne veux plus rien avoir en commun avec le monde de la magie, je veux vivre de mes rentes, comme un sale parasite, avec aucune autre compagnie que celle que je préfère, c'est-à-dire la mienne ! Bonne journée, professeur McGonagall, je ne vous retiens pas !

Cette fois, la gifle part, et j'avoue l'avoir bien méritée. McGonagall ramasse son chapeau et quitte mon appartement, sans un regard en arrière. Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé. Avant, je n'aurai jamais eu ce genre de réaction. Je sais que je n'aurai pas du agir comme cela avec elle. Mais je ne veux plus entendre parler de magie, de Poudlard, de Ginny… Je suis peinée pour Minerva. Elle a essuyé ma colère, alors qu'elle n'y est pour rien. Finalement, moi non plus, je ne me reconnais pas…

**Deux mois et trois semaines après…**

Je suis malade. J'ai une fièvre de cheval, je tousse à en cracher mes poumons, ma tête tourne. J'ai mal à la tête, la nuque, les épaules, le dos. Je dois avoir une grippe. Et je n'ai rien pour me soigner. Tant pis, ça passera tout seul… enfin, c'est ce que je me dis depuis quelques jours. Je ne sais plus quand ça a commencé. Toujours est-il que je n'ai pas bougé de mon lit depuis… depuis la dernière visite de McGonagall. Je suis sure que c'est elle qui m'a apporté le virus. Bon, faut que je me secoue, les mangemorts n'ont pas pu m'achever, ce n'est pas un microbe qui va y arriver.

J'attrape le téléphone et demande à Erwan d'aller m'acheter quelques médicaments. Je déverrouille la porte d'entrée, il n'aura qu'à déposer le sac sur la table et récupérer les billets laissés à son intention. Je me cache sous la couette, mets en route un DVD et m'endors, bercée par les voix et la musique du film.

Quand je me réveille, la pièce est plongée dans le noir. Je m'asseois péniblement sur le canapé et cherche à tâtons mon paquet de cigarette et un briquet. J'allume une clope et tire une longue bouffée qui m'arrache la gorge.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher ? demande une voix froide qui me fait sursauter.

J'allume la lampe de chevet près de moi et constate avec irritation que McGonagall était assise, et buvait une tasse de thé.

- Que faite-vous chez moi ?

- Je passai par là, et je me suis dit qu'une petite visite vous ferait plaisir.

- Raté… répondis-je.

- Votre ami est venu vous déposer vos… médicaments. Je suis cependant convaincue qu'une potion de Pomfresh serait plus efficace, poursuit McGonagall comme si elle n'a pas entendu ma remarque.

- Je me fous de ces remèdes de bonne femme. Maintenant, veuillez me laisser vaquer à mes occupations.

- Et quelles sont-elles ? me demande sèchement la directrice de Poudlard ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas !

- Je ne partirai pas avant que vous ne m'ayez parlé.

- C'est ce que nous faisons actuellement !

Je me lève et prends deux aspirines avec un verre de whisky. Mon ancien professeur me contemple avec une forme de dégoût. Je suis partagée quant à cette émotion. D'un côté, je me dis qu'elle va enfin me foutre la paix. Mais d'autre part, j'ai toujours eu du respect pour cette femme. Et je me sens triste d'agir ainsi.

Elle me fixe intensément puis sort sa baguette pour la pointer sur moi. Le sort part sans qu'elle n'ait prononcer un seul mot. Je fais un pas de côté et le sortilège me frôle. Je transpire. Mais que fait-elle ?

- Vous avez toujours de bons réflexes à ce que je vois…

Je veux bien l'admettre. Cependant, la deuxième lueur rouge m'atteint de plein fouet avant que j'ai le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste. Je me retrouve allonger sur le sol, sans pouvoir bouger. Un stupefix…

McGonagall s'agenouille près de moi et me saisit le bras.

- Nous allons faire une petite promenade, ce ne sera pas long.

Je ferme les yeux tandis que j'ai l'impression que mon corps se retrouve dans un étau. J'aimerai savoir ou elle me fait transplaner…

- Finite incantatem…

Je peux enfin me lever. J'ouvre les yeux et me retrouve dans l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore. Depuis quand peut-on transplaner à Poudlard ? Tout se perd…

Elle s'asseoit et m'invite à en faire de même. Sans un mot, elle me tend un parchemin. J'hésite… Dois-je le dérouler ? J'ai le pressentiment que non, mais le regard intense de la directrice m'invite, m'ordonne de le faire.

«_ Chère Minerva,_

_Si vous lisez ses lignes, c'est que je ne suis plus. Aussi, j'espère qu'Harry aura rempli sa mission, et que le monde est enfin débarrassé de Jedusor. J'espère que Poudlard se porte bien. Je n'ai aucun doute sur votre manière de gérer l'établissement. Vous avez été une adjointe exemplaire, et je sais que vous serez une des meilleures directrice que ce collège aura connu. Et ce n'est pas ce cher Phineas qui me contredira… Bref, voici mes derniers souhaits, à défaut de dernières volontés, pour ce collège. Ce ne sont que des suggestions, mais je sais que vous les approuverez. J'aimerai que monsieur Longdubat devienne professeur de botanique à la retraite de cette chère Chourave. Si Monsieur Potter n'a pas embrassé la carrière d'Auror ou de joueur de quidditch, je pense que la charge de la défense contre les forces du mal saura l'enchanté. Miss Weasley sera ravie, j'en suis sure, de se charger des sortilèges. Flitwick a le droit à un repos bien mérité, après ces années de bons et loyaux services. Quand à miss Granger… Et bien, les potions seraient une voie d'épanouissement pour ses nombreuses qualités. Elle seule a le charisme et le talent pour prendre la place de Severus. J'imagine qu'il n'a pas survécu à cette guerre. J'espère me tromper. Et je suis certain qu'elle ferait une directrice adjointe aussi remarquable que vous l'avez été._

_Je vous souhaite bonne chance dans cette nouvelle période de paix qui s'offre à vous. Profitez-en bien car cela ne dure jamais longtemps, croyez en mon expérience. Mais aussi bien entourée, vous saurez faire face au prochain mage noire qui se lèvera._

_Votre dévoué,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Je lève les yeux et fixe McGonagall.

- Alors ? demande-t-elle.

- Qu'ont répondu les autres ?

- Ils sont tous d'accord.

- Je refuse.

J'avais déjà renoncé à la magie. Et le fait de savoir que Ginny allait enseigner renforçait ma conviction. Mon futur n'était pas à Poudlard.

- J'ai décidé de ne plus pratiquer la magie. Veuillez me considérer comme moldu. Et j'aimerai rentrer chez moi, je vous prie.

- Vous étiez la sorcière la plus brillante que…

- Et alors ? la coupès-je grossièrement. C'est ma décision, je vous demande de la respecter.

- J'aimerai comprendre…

- Vous ne le pourriez. J'aimerai rentrer maintenant.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Rassurez-vous, j'ai de quoi m'occuper…

Son soupir pourrait me fendre le cœur si j'en avais un. Elle se lève, m'attrape le bras et me fait transplaner. De retour chez moi, je m'assois sur le canapé et m'allume une cigarette. Elle me regarde longuement, attendant sûrement un mot, un geste de ma part. Ne voyant rien venir, elle hausse les épaules et disparaît dans un craquement sonore. Je songe alors que c'est la dernière fois que je vois mon professeur. J'ai un pincement au cœur. Je grimpe sur un chaise et me saisit de ma boite à souvenir.

Mes doigts caresse ma baguette magique tandis que mon regard se pose sur mon insigne de préfète en chef. Ai-je bien fait d'abandonner la magie ? De tourner le dos à mes rêves ? Sûrement. Je range la boite au fond d'un placard et me sers un verre. Une nouvelle vie commence. Cependant, je ne sais pas de quoi elle sera faite.

**6 mois après..**

Il est tard, et seule la lumière émanant de la télévision trouble l'obscurité de la pièce. Un petite lueur rouge d'une cigarette se consumant trahie ma présence. J'essaie de me concentrer sur le film qui passe, mais mon esprit est ailleurs. Depuis quelques jours, j'ai le sentiment que des évènements graves sont sur le point de se produire. Et les informations ne font qu'aggraver cette intuition. Attentats, catastrophes naturelles, incidents en tout genre. J'ai l'impression d'être revenu quelques années en arrière, pendant l'ascension de Lord Voldemort. Mais ça ne peut être lui. C'est impossible. Harry l'a achevé, j'en suis certaine, j'étais là. Mais qui peut provoquer de telles perturbations ? Ce n'est pas du au hasard. Je ressens la magie dans l'air. Elle est plus forte, plus présente, plus maléfique qu'avant.

Aurai-je du accepter la proposition de McGonagall ? Non, ils sont assez grands, ils peuvent se débrouiller sans moi. Je ne dois pas, je ne veux pas être mêlée à cela.

Je me connecte sur internet et me rend sur un forum. Quelques insomniaques discutent de tout et rien. Cependant, l'une d'elles remarquent ma présence.

"Salut Phénix ! Enfin connectée ? Ca faisait longtemps…"

"Salut Desperate… Très occupée ces derniers jours. Quoi de neuf ?"

"Encore un attentat non revendiqué à Edimbourg. La nouvelle vient de tomber. Des nouvelles de ton ex ?"

"Non, heureusement. Combien de mort en Ecosse ?"

"Une centaine. Pourquoi ?"

"Je connais des gens là-bas…"

"Tu devrais les appeler…"

"Mon ex et son copain sont en Ecosse…"

"Ah. Fais comme tu le sens. Sinon, ton ancienne prof n'est toujours pas revenue ?"

"Non, je pense qu'elle a compris la dernière fois."

"C'est quand même dommage…"

"D'avoir abandonné les études ? Je sais, tu me l'a déjà dit…"

"Oui, mais regarde. Tu as tourné le dos à tes projets à cause d'une ingrate. Et ou en es-tu maintenant ? Nulle part. Et c'est pas elle que tu punis, mais toi…"

Je ne répond rien. Jamais ma correspondante ne m'avait tenu tels propos. Et elle avait raison. Cela fait déjà six mois que je me laisse morfondre, il serait tant que je me secoue une bonne fois pour toute. Même si je ne veux plus entendre parler de magie, je pourrais me tourner vers les études moldues. Je décide donc de m'inscrire en candidat libre au bac, et après… je verrai bien.

Tout en éteignant l'ordinateur, je frissonne. La magie devient plus oppressante, plus noire. Il se passe quelque chose, au dehors. Je me réfugie sous la couette, serrant un oreiller sur ma tête. Je ne dois pas m'en mêler. Qu'ils se débrouillent sans moi. McGonagall est à même d'arrêter un sorcier de pacotille, je ne ferai que la gêner. Cette excuse sonne faux à mon oreille mais qu'importe.

J'attrape le téléphone et compose le numéro d'Erwan.

- Salut Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Salut. Comment ais-tu que j'ai un problème.

- Tu ne m'appelles que pour faire des courses. Et vu que les magasins sont fermés à cette heure là…

- Tu… Tu veux passer prendre un verre ?

- C'est que c'est vraiment grave. Je prend la caisse, je suis là dans dix minutes…

Il raccroche et je regrette déjà mon coup de fil. Je ne peux parler de mes problèmes de magie à un moldu ! Que vais-je trouver à lui dire ?

Quatre bières et cinq verres de whisky plus tard, je me sens mieux. J'ai pu vider une partie de mon sac avec mon livreur. Je lui ai expliqué ce qui c'était passé avec Ginny, et cela m'a soulagé. Bon, je lui ai servi une version moldue des évènements, en omettant la guerre qui ravageait le monde sorcier. Et j'ai même pu lui montrer une photo sans me mettre à pleurer en voyant le visage de mon ex. Indéniable progrès…

- Elle a les mêmes yeux que ton amie qui était passé te voir.

J'acquiesce.

- Elles se ressemblent assez. Un caractère semblable, un grande intelligence et têtues comme des mules…

- Ah…

Je fronce les sourcils.

- Que veut dire ce « ah », Erwan ?

- C'est juste que… Enfin… Il y a eu quelque chose entre vous ?

- Entre la prof et moi ? Non ! répondis-je indignée. C'était mon professeur principal !

- Donc, tu as préféré une version plus jeune et plus conventionnelle…

- Mais… Non ! m'offusquès-je en me resservant un verre. Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de ma prof !

- Peut-être parce que c'était trop… bizarre pour toi, et que tu as fait un transfert de tes sentiments sur une fille qui lui ressemblait. Mais je pense que la prof était plus pour toi. Posée, réfléchie. Je ne te connais pas très bien, mais pour ce que tu m'en as dit, te relation avec ton ex était vouée à l'échec. Elle était volage, et toi tu veux quelqu'un de stable…

Je me tais un instant. Ce qu'il me dit est plausible. J'y réfléchirai plus tard.

- Dis, pourquoi tu gardes un bout de bois ? demande-t-il avec amusement.

- C'est un souvenir dont je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser. C'est trop tôt…

- C'est une baguette magique ?

Je me mets à rire jaune.

- Mais non… Que vas-tu t'imaginer ? La magie n'existe pas !

Il me jette un regard qui me trouble.

- Ah oui ? Et comment as-tu défait les mangemorts de Voldemort ? Avec des bouteilles vides ?

Je sursaute.

- Qui t'envoie ?

Je suis sur des charbons ardents.

- Personne, répond-t-il, sérieux. Je suis un crackmol. Mes parents ont fait leur études à Poudlard. Je t'ai reconnu la première fois que je t'ai vu. Ta photo a fait la une des journaux. Avec celles de Potter et de sa compagne…

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

Je suis blessée, en colère, sur le point de craquer.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir en parler… Tu es au courant de ce qui se passe en ce moment ?

- Je ne veux rien savoir…

- Quelques mangemorts ont pris la relève et…

- La ferme !!

Je lance le cendrier qui va s'écraser sur un mur.

- Tout le monde se demande ou tu es passé. La gazette a lancé un avis de recherche et…

- Je m'en fous, ça ne me concerne pas ! J'ai déjà assez payé…

- Tu crois que tes parents seraient fiers de te voir comme ça…

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre. L'air devient oppressant. Je tombe à même le sol et suffoque. Erwan s'approche de moi et me relève pour m'allonger sur le canapé.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demande-t-il, inquiet.

- La magie… elle se rapproche…

- Tu es recherchée, je te l'ai dit. Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pratiqué ?

- 6 mois…

- Tu dois jeter quelques sorts… Histoire de libérer la tension qui t'habite.

- Non.

- Tu vas en perdre la raison.

- C'est déjà fait.

- Va voir McGonagall, elle peut t'aider.

- NON !

Erwan secoue la tête.

- Comme tu veux. Mais fais attention. Il y a des gens à tes trousses, et je prie pour que le ministère te trouve avant les autres.

Il quitte mon appartement et je m'endors péniblement.

**6 mois et 2 semaines après**

Je me suis mise aux jeux vidéos pour éliminer la tension qui m'habite. Counter Strike, plus précisément. Et je dois dire que je ne m'en sors pas si mal que ça, pour une débutante. Erwan m'appelle de temps à autre, pour me donner des nouvelles du monde magique, et c'est assez inquiétant. Mais bon, ce n'est pas mon problème, malgré ce qu'il peut dire. Et que ses parents travaillant au ministère m'indiffèrent… vraiment. En tout cas, je lui suis reconnaissante de ne pas m'avoir dénoncé.

D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, le fils Nott et une cinquantaine d'ancien mangemorts ont pris la relève de leur défunt maître. Et ils éliminent au fur et à mesure tous les sorciers d'ascendance moldue ou sang mélé qu'ils rencontrent. Ce qui fait un beau carnage. Je suis bien contente d'avoir disparu, car je suis à ce qu'il paraît en tête de liste.

En y réfléchissant plus profondément, j'ai vraiment eu raison de tourner le dos à la magie après la trahison de Ginny. Car, avec tant d'amertume, tant de haine, j'aurai pu finir comme Jedusor, et sombrer dans la magie noire. Pas pour une quête d'immortalité, mais dans un désir destructeur de vengeance.

Je suis interrompue dans mes réflexions par la sonnerie du téléphone. C'est Erwan. Il est paniqué.

- Poudlard est attaqué !

Je suis parcourue de sueurs froides.

- Ce… ce n'est pas possible.

Je n'arrive pas à contenir le tremblement dans ma voix.

- Les aurors sont débordés. Les mangemorts sont à Poudlard, au ministère et à gringott's. Il faut que tu y ailles !

- Je… Je ne peux pas…

- Hermione ! Tes amis ont besoin de toi.

- Non… ils… ils vont y arriver.

- Bouge toi merde !

Je raccroche violemment et débranche la prise du téléphone. Je suis une lâche. Je ne peux pas y aller. Je serai incapable de lancer un alohomora. Alors, à quoi bon y aller et me faire tuer ? Je m'enveloppe dans la couette et fume une clope pour me détendre. J'essaie de me concentrer sur une émission de divertissement alors que mon esprit est inexorablement attiré par ma boite à souvenir. Je bois une gorgée de whisky à même la bouteille, mais je ne tiens pas en place. Finalement, je me lève et m'habille rapidement. Je ne peux pas laisser tomber McGonagall. J'emmerde Ginny et Harry, mais Minerva…

Je me précipite sur ma boite à souvenir et me saisis de ma baguette. C'est une sensation familière, mais tellement lointaine. Je la fais rouler entre mes doigts et je sens la magie monter en moi. Je transplane pour Pré au Lard après un dernier regard à mon appartement. Je laisse la télé allumée, comme pour me persuadée que je reviendrai vivante pour l'éteindre.

Devant La tête de Sanglier, j'observe Poudlard éclairée de mille feux. La marque des Ténèbres flotte au dessus de l'établissement, et cela me ramène à ma sixième année, à la mort de Dumbledore. Autour de moi, des combats sont engagés entre les habitant du village et les mangemorts. Je lève ma baguette et vise un des cagoulés.

- Sectumsempra !

Du sang gicle de la poitrine et du visage du sorcier noir qui s'écroule en hurlant. La femme qui l'affrontait se retourne vers moi et pâlit. Je reconnais Mme Rosemerta. Elle me montre d'un doigt tremblant.

- Granger ?

Je ne réponds pas et me dirige rapidement vers le château. Au fur et à mesure de mes mouvements de baguette, les sorts me reviennent, comme si je les avais pratiqué le matin même. Plus puissant, plus précis, la magie accumulée depuis tous ces mois ne demande qu'à sortir de mon corps, qu'à s'exprimer. J'enjambe un corps devant les grilles de Poudlard et ramasse sa baguette. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire dans la finesse, j'ai envie de retrouver mon canapé douillet. Aussi, quand je vois Hagrid en difficulté avec trois mangemorts, je laisse remonter ma haine et jette un sortilège de mort sur l'un d'eux. Pour les autres, des experliarmus informulés combiné avec des stupefix font l'affaire.

- Hermione !! rugit Hagrid.

Il se précipite sur moi et m'étreint de ses bras puissants.

- Où est McGonagall ? demandé-je pour couper court à toute question.

- Dans la grande salle avec les professeurs et les élèves. Ils espèrent tenir bon avant l'arrivée des aurors.

- Ils ne viendront pas. Gringott's et le ministère sont attaqués…

- Oh…

Je passe devant lui et court jusqu'à la grande salle. Hagrid me suit et me rattrape rapidement.

Quand nous arrivons dans le hall, la porte de la grande salle a volé en éclat et les combats font rage. Ron et Ginny maintiennent un sortilège de protection sur les élèves tandis que McGonagall, Neville et Harry se battent. Mais les mangemorts ont le dessus, c'est indéniable. Il est temps d'agir. Je lève les deux baguettes et lance un sort, de magie noire tant qu'à faire, qui met à terre cinq mangemorts. Attaquer un ennemi par derrière n'est pas très gryffondor, mais rudement efficace. Tandis que les sorciers noirs se retournent vers Hagrid et moi, je capte les regard éberlués de mes anciens amis et professeurs.

- Granger ! rugit un mangemort. Te voilà enfin !

- Je suppose que tout ceci n'était qu'un piège pour me faire venir et que je suis tombée dans le panneau, stupide sang de bourbe que je suis ? Et bien, je suis là présent. Venez me chercher !

Et sans attendre de réponse, je m'élance dans les couloirs de Poudlard. J'entend mes assaillants à mes trousses et rallonge ma foulée.

- Peeves !!

Je hurle en m'engageant dans un escalier sombre.

- Miss super préfète est revenue ? murmure une voix sarcastique derrière moi.

- Couvre mes arrières s'il te plaît…

- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

- Car si Poudlard est détruite, tu te retrouveras dehors. De plus, je t'offrirai des bombabouses…

L'esprit frappeur disparaît comme il était venu et je me tapis en haut des marches. Je pose quelques maléfices sur les escaliers alors que les mangemorts s'engagent sur les premières marchent.

Je me couvre d'un sort d'invisibilité et jette un sort de confusion sur deux sorciers noirs. Je m'amuse de les voir s'affronter entre eux. Deux de moins. Il en reste… beaucoup. Très vite, les sorts fusent dans ma direction mais ne m'atteignent pas directement. D'un sortilège d'attraction, je fais venir deux armures situées plus loin et me cache derrière elle. Les assaillant progressent dans leur montée des marches, mais certains sont victimes de mes maléfices. Puis Peeves arrive enfin, et laisse tomber sur les mangemorts des objets non identifés, qui font néanmoins leur effet. Quand le spectre bat en retraite, il ne reste qu'une quinzaine d'encagoulés. Et pour la première fois, je me dis que je suis mal barré. Dès que je me mets à découvert pour jeter un sort, je dois essuyer les attaques des sorciers. Je tente de rester calme, maîtresse de mes émotions alors que la panique m'envahit. Je me lève rapidement, jette un sort d'éblouissement et fuis dans les couloirs. Je ne sais où mes pas me guident. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est mettre le plus de distance entre eux et moi. J'ouvre une porte à la volée et m'engouffre dans de nouveaux escaliers après avoir scellée la surface boisée d'un colla porta bien senti. Des torrents de pluie m'accueillirent.

Cependant, je suis prise de vertige. Des rafales de vent fouettent mon visage alors que je contemple l'étendu du parc de Poudlard. Je suis sur la tour d'astronomie. La où a succombé Dumbledore. Je sais que la porte va bientôt céder. J'entend les mangemorts s'acharner dessus. Je grimpe sur la rambarde et observe le vide. J'ai peur.

La tentation de sauter se fait grande, mais je ne peux m'y résoudre. Les mangemorts auraient gagné et tueraient toutes personnes à Poudlard. Mais si je me fais attraper… Je n'ose pas y penser. Finalement, j'aurai été mieux dans mon lit à cloper et regarder les derniers épisodes de mes séries préférées. Putain de conscience !

Je n'ai qu'une seule issue, le toit. Je commence à escalader le mur, la baguette coincée entre mes dents, agrippant des mes doigts les quelques trous formés par le temps et l'usure. Une fois arrivée sur les tuiles, j'essaie de me stabiliser et de ne pas glisser sur la surface humide. Accroupie, peu stable sur mes appuis, j'avance prudemment pour rejoindre la tour Gryffondor, à quelques mètres de là. Mais c'était sans compter mes assaillants.

Un éclair vert passe à quelques millimètres de mon pied droit et je manque de perdre l'équilibre. J'ai un coup de chaud. J'accélère le pas le plus possible pour atteindre ma cible au plus vite.

Cependant, alors que j'y étais presque, un autre sort me frôle. Je perd l'équilibre. Alors que j'essaie de m'aggriper à une petite statue, une bourrasque m'emporte et je glisse hors du toit. Gros coup de chance, j'arrive à attraper un rebord de fenêtre, mais mon corps percute assez violemment le mur et je lâche ma baguette. Je refuse de baisser les yeux pour la contempler disparaître dans le vide que je sais sous mes pieds. Si je tombe, c'est la fin. J'essaie de me hisser sur le rebord tandis que j'entend des voix indiquant à d'autres ma position. Mais je me suis tellement laissé aller ses derniers mois que je suis incapable de me soulever. Et merde…

Alors que je m'apprête à rejoindre ma baguette plusieurs mètres plus bas, la fenêtre s'ouvrit violemment et deux mains puissantes me saisissent pour me tirer à l'abris. Avec soulagement, je reconnais McGonagall. Une fois à l'abri, elle m'attrape par le bras et m'entraîne dans une course rapide.

- Où sont les élèves ?

- A l'abris avec Ginny et les autres. Harry est parti s'occuper de quelques mangemorts… me répond Minerva.

Nous nous engouffrons dans les toilettes de Mimi geignarde, le temps de reprendre notre souffle.

- Et maintenant ?

Mon ancien professeur n'a pas le temps de me répondre. La porte est projetée contre les miroirs des toilettes qui explosent sous l'impact. Trois mangemorts, dont Nott pénètrent dans l'antre du fantôme.

- Tiens tiens… Mais qui voilà ? ironise Théodore.

Nous ne prenons pas la peine de répondre. Minerva se jette dans la bataille, baguette levée, tandis que moi… Et bien, je ne fais pas grand chose, puisque désarmée. Je me baisse pour me saisir d'un morceau de verre assez large, et bien tranchant. Le premier qui m'emmerde, je le plante !

Nott s'approche de moi, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

- Tu vas mourir ce soir…

J'ai envie de répondre « Pourquoi tant de haine ? », mais l'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie. Je serre de mes deux mains mon arme pathétique et la brandit d'un air menaçant.

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Je vois la lueur verte d'approcher de moi comme au ralenti tandis que le hurlement que pousse McGonagall me glace le sang. J'ai le réflexe de lever devant le morceau de miroir brisé. Je ferme les yeux, et attend que la mort vienne me frapper. Cependant, au bout de quelques instants, je me sens encore… vivante. J'ouvre un œil et voit avec étonnement la lueur verte repartir vers celui qui l'a lancée. Et quelques dixièmes de seconde plus tard, il s'écroule, mort.

Je soupire de soulagement, une main sur le cœur. J'ai eu chaud. Très chaud. A la vue du corps de leur maître, les mangemorts battent en retraite, en criant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Les couloirs de l'école redeviennent silencieux.

Je suis toujours dans les toilettes, et réalise doucement que je suis en vie. Mon regard croise alors celui de McGonagall. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, et l'embarras m'envahit. Il faut que je quitte cette école au plus vite. Alors que je me dirige vers la porte, j'entend mon professeur s'adresser à moi.

- Merci Hermione.

- Y'a pas de quoi…

Je cours dans les couloirs et descends les marches quatre à quatre. Une fois dans le parc, je pense à ma baguette, quelque part dans l'herbe. Tant pis, j'm'en fous, je n'en ai plus besoin.

Alors que j'allais franchir les grilles de Poudlard, quelqu'un me rattrape. Mon cœur s'arrête. Ginny est devant moi, essoufflée. Nos regards se croisent.

- Hermione, je suis désolée.

- Pourquoi ? demandé-je simplement.

- Je… je n'avais pas le courage d'être avec toi aux yeux du monde.

Je tourne les talons et ne répond pas. Je franchis les grilles et transplane, sans jeter un dernier regard à Poudlard, à mon ancienne amante, à mon passé.

* * *

Enfin de retour dans mon canapé ! La télé est toujours en marche, la bouteille de whisky m'a attendu sagement sur la table et il me reste des clopes. Tout est parfait pour une soirée oubli.

Je me sers un grand verre que je vide d'une traite (j'en ai besoin pour me remettre de mes émotions) et allume avec plaisir une cigarette.

Je me débarrasse de mes vêtements trempés et, après avoir éteins ma clope, prends une douche bien chaude. Tandis que l'eau coule le long de mon corps meurtri, je repense à Ginny. M'avoir revu m'a fait mal, mais point pour moi, je me rend compte que je n'éprouve plus rien pour elle, si ce n'est de la rancœur.

Je sors de la douche et m'emmitoufle dans une grande serviette. J'attrape mon verre vide, le rempli généreusement et me plante devant la télé. Cependant, on frappe à la porte d'entrée.

Je frissonne. Il ne peut s'agir que de…

- Entrez professeur, c'est ouvert !

McGonagall pénétre dans la pièce sombre et je l'entend soupirer.

- Ce n'est pas prudent Hermione.

- Je sais. Que voulez-vous ?

- Vous remercier…

- Vous l'avez déjà fait.

- Revenez à Poudlard.

- Non.

Elle pose une baguette sur la petite table devant moi. MA baguette.

- Vous auriez pu la garder, dis-je, d'un ton détaché.

- Nous avons besoin de vous.

- Je ne crois pas.

Je pense à Harry et Ginny. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin d'elle pendant six mois. Comment en serait-il autrement ? Les larmes commencent à couler, sans que je ne puisse les arrêter.

Je sens deux bras qui m'attirent et ma tête se retrouve contre une poitrine confortable, chaude. Je sens un cœur qui bat très vite. Et soudain, je me met à parler. ET je suis intarissable. JE raconte tout à mon professeur : ma relation avec Ginny, la tromperie, le rejet, l'isolement que je me suis imposée, mes moments de folie. Elle écoute patiemment, sans jamais m'interrompre, me serrant dans ses bras dans les passages difficiles du récit.

- Revenez à Poudlard Hermione.

- Non, je ne peux pas…

- Les élèves ont besoin de vous.

- Non…

- J'ai besoin de vous.

Je lève les yeux et nos regards se croisent. Ai-je bien compris ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à ma question que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Je ferme les yeux et approfondit le baiser.

**1 an et deux mois après**

Je prends une inspiration et pénètre dans la grande salle. Les murmures se font entendre sur mon passage, et les têtes se tournent. Je regarde droit devant moi, et contourne la table des professeurs pour m'asseoir à côté de Minerva. JE sens le regard de Ginny et d'Harry glisser sur moi mais je ne me tourne pas. Minerva attrape discrétement ma amin et la caresse du bout des doigts.

Elle se lève et fait taire les discussions des élèves.

- Bienvenue à vous tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je sais que vous avez grand faim, aussi je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement votre nouveau maître des potions, professeur Hermione Granger !

Des applaudissements nourris montent de la salle. Je remercie d'un geste de la main et jette un regard en biais à mes collègues. Ginny applaudit. Ce sera long, mais grâce à Minerva, je finirai par lui pardonner. Maintenant, je sais que ma vie après elle sera belle.

FIN

* * *


End file.
